<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Dibs by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693096">First Dibs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Cabins, F/M, Hair-pulling, Holidays, Married Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the snowy holiday season, Clyde brings you to his family's cabin out in the middle of nowhere, so you can enjoy some time together away from the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Dibs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you like it?” Clyde asks, when he opens the door to the Logan Family Cabin (est. 1963), and presents you with just about the damn near coziest sight you ever did see.</p><p>It’s exactly what you’d pictured from all his stories, deep baritone filling the car as he drove the hour or so to get up there way in the mountains. It’s all dark brown and antlers, with a beautiful stone-walled fireplace, and soft orange furniture. There’s rugs on all the wooden floors and a big coffee table with a tea-set and a stack of books about hunting to match the taxidermized animals proudly on display in just about every corner and on every wall.</p><p>Those are a little creepy, but you can appreciate the rustic charm that the cabin has, so when you turn to him, looking over your shoulder at your big bear, you’re not lying when you tell him, “Clyde it’s stunning.”</p><p>“Uncle Stickley built it with his own two hands if you can believe it. Family kinda took it over when he died.” Clyde says quietly, in that shy way of his as he sets your bags down and locks the cabin door. “Jimmy was fixin’ to bring Sylvia out here but I called dibs on it first.”</p><p>You can’t help but smile at that, at the sibling squabble that must’ve caused.</p><p>But you figure, you can make it worth it, so you ask, “Where’s the bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Y’all are on one another faster than a moth to a flame when the door to the bedroom closes. Clyde practically scrambles to yank his shirt off his shoulders, the damn button-down getting caught on his prosthetic. You immediately come to his help, first taking off the robotic arm and setting it down gently on the dresser, and then stripping him the rest of the way, kissing at his lips hungrily.</p><p>Clyde’s achingly hard in his jeans, especially with your hands so close to his cock, the way your fingers brush against the skin of his lower stomach trying to undo his belt. You’re already topless, and his hand is like a magnet to your chest, fingers pinching and squeezing at you in a way that has you squirming for him. He pinches hard enough to get you to gasp loudly, takes the opportunity to stick his tongue in your mouth, lick against your own.</p><p>You’re humming in pleased anticipation as he walks you backwards to the bed, lets you fall down onto the mattress with a laugh, lets you raise your hips so he can help get your pants off, underwear tucked into the back pocket of his jeans that you’re pushing down his legs.</p><p>“Clyde,” You say, just because you can, as you’re tugging him closer to you, letting him settle naked against you, between your legs. He loves the sound of his name off your lips, wants to hear it again and again and again, wants to hear it all night long, “Yes!”</p><p>Your mouth is occupied but he knows if you could, you’d be babbling for him as he lines his cock up, lets you hook a leg around his waist. He himself moans straight down your throat when he pushes in, your cunt hot and tight, just for him. The digs of your nails into the meat of his shoulders only spur him on, and he’s not even all the way bottomed out before he’s thrusting, his hips just begging for the delicious friction that only you can give.</p><p>“Darlin’, fuck, you’re so good.” He can’t help but smudge the words into your skin, over-eager like you’re teenagers again, pushing further and further into you with each roll of his hips.</p><p>But you know this isn’t going to be comfortable for him for too long, his arm going to start hurting soon, and you take the initiative to roll the both of you over so that Clyde is on his back.</p><p>“Oh!” You moan, high and loud for all the mountains to hear, echoing down the snowy banks and across the frozen river, because now that you’re on top, you’ve sat fully and completely on his cock.</p><p>“Holy shit,” He literally pounds the mattress with his fist from how good it feels, plants his feet on the bed and lifts his hips to give you a better angle. “That’s it, god you’re good, (Y/N), god.” He can’t stop, and he doesn’t.</p><p>Your nipples are so hard when you throw your head back and start bouncing on his dick in earnest, riding him hard and fast.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes – you’re so huge Clyde.” You’re rocking the bed, making it squeak and shake underneath you, and he curses loud, wishing he had his other hand to hold you tight, to pull your hair, to shove in your mouth and make you gag.</p><p>There’d be time for makin’ love later, he knows that. When he puts on the fireplace and turns on the old black &amp; white TV that they never got rid of, the kind that only has options for three channels, the kind with the wonky antenna that has to be positioned just so. He’ll make love to you then.</p><p>But for now, now he’s going to fuck you.</p><p>He steadies you with a strong grip on your waist, fingers leaving deep dark bruises in your flesh. He licks his lips and lets out the most obscene grunts and groans and growls as you clench around his cock. He’s afraid he’s going to chap them, with how much he bites at his own mouth, leaving his lips swollen and red red red, like the tip of your tongue that you’ve got your teeth around, face pinched, concentrating on the pleasure.</p><p>“Darlin’, shit, faster?” He asks, and you nod, sweat beating between your perfect tits, and his hand abandons the spot on your stomach to cup your breast.</p><p>He sits up then, sits up against the headboard so you can be closer, so you can kiss him, and you do.</p><p>You tangle your hands in his hair and scratch against his scalp, pull <em>hard </em>as you ride him. Your thighs must be burning, from the way they’re shaking – must be on fire, but then again so is the rest of you, all consumed with lust and pleasure.</p><p>You make out, messy and greedy right in his lap, and as much as he wants to yank your hair too, he drops his hand down to your pussy, feels how his cock slides in and out of you by virtue of the little circles you do with your hips that have him drooling into your mouth.</p><p>“Clyde! I’m – ” You whine when he stuffs his fingers up into your cunt too, and you’re impossibly stretched. You drop your head onto his shoulder, cry into his neck from how fucking good it feels, and then you’re shouting when his thumb joins the mix, presses hard onto your clit and has you coming, seeing stars.</p><p>He takes the opportunity to push you backwards, flat on your back, to rail into you because fuck he’s so close, balls tightening and his stomach so warm like he drank all the whiskey in the world. </p><p>His name is a litany of praise from your lips, sweet and <em>loud </em>and he’s drunk off it, coming in you with a big shout that has to shake all the snow off the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Later, after the sweat has cooled and the sheets are changed, after you’ve both brushed your teeth and changed into the soft fleece pajamas he went out and bought, after you’ve curled up on the comfy couch and are watching old black and white movies on that tiny TV, do you both laugh, chuckle into each other’s embrace.</p><p>Because if there’s nothin’ else you know, it’s that Clyde Logan knows how to treat you right for the holidays, and you’re glad he called first dibs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>